mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Caprione Power War
The Caprione Power War (1938 - 1940) was an American Mafia War in the Caprione Crime Family that lasted for two years. It ended in the death of fourteen Caprione members. Summary From 1938 - 1940, there was a civil war within the Caprione Family. Several soldier, capos, and even Caprione's underboss, Mario Vessari were consipring to kill him and take the spot as boss of the Caprione family. Starting in 1938, during Giacomo Caprione's reign when other mafiosi felt that Caprione had spent too much time as boss. Lower-level mobsters felt that they deserved a spot in the spotlight of boss. Notable mobsters such as Michele DiBrano, Luca Rosti, Harold "Hank" Umpricio, and Antonio "Tony" Porgese started organizing with their soldiers and associates to kill Caprione. John DeVano, Ignacio Fuchili, and Franco Ciccone The most notable attempt at Caprione's life came after the death John DeVano. DeVano was a captain that controlled Tamarac and Doral and started conspiring with several soldiers in his crew to kill Caprione. Caprione was informed of this by Carlo Traza, a soldier in DeVano's crew who held a grudge against him. Since the description of the plan was so extensive, Caprione saw to it hat the only way to resolve was to have DeVano killed. On October 11th, 1938 when DeVano was walking out of his house in South MIami, two unidentified gunmen crept behind him from his backyard and shot him 4 times in the head. After the death of John DeVano, capos Ignacio Fuchili and Franco Ciccone (who took DeVano's spot as captain) knew that it was Caprione who ordered the death of their friend. The two then planned their own takedown of the powerful boss, hired a Sicilian-born gunmen named Salvatore "The Tracker" Ianone to perform the hit because of his reputation with accuracy. On December 2nd, 1938 as Giacomo Caprione was coming out of a restaurant with his wife, Thomas Frinzi (capo) and his wife, Ianone walked across the street, firing all eight bullets of his M1911. Ironically, despite his reputation that was true before the attempted murder, Caprione was only struck twice. The first initial shot struck Caprione in the side, almost grazing his kidney, which cause two broken ribs. The seventh shot would have probably hit Caprione in the throat, which would have killed him, had he not raised his arms to block the shot. Instead, it hit Caprione in the forearm, getting caught on the bone. Ianone then fled the scene after Frinzi fired off three shots at him. After recovering from the hospital after being treated for two and a half months, Caprione had a sit-down meeting with Fuchili and Ciccone. Not wanting to explode into an all-out war (which it was without Caprione's knowledge), Caprione demoted the two to soldiers. Outraged by this, the two starting conspiring with about 30 - 35 soldiers and capos and even his consigliere to take out Caprione. This led to a almost two-year long war within the family.